


Khan: Malaya and Banjoko

by wheel_pen



Series: Khan AU [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheel_pen/pseuds/wheel_pen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk awakens two more Augments, totaling five. It takes him a while to adjust to their new interpersonal dynamics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Khan: Malaya and Banjoko

**Author's Note:**

> The bad words are censored. That’s just how I do things.  
> I hope you enjoy this AU. I own nothing and appreciate the chance to play in this universe.

“Captain, the Augments—“ Uhura began, concern in her voice.

“I know, I know, they’re all having sex, right?” Kirk _really_ didn’t want to think about the orgy no doubt happening in the cargo bay right now, with five Augments all establishing social bonds and hierarchy. All he knew was, he’d told Khan _they_ were responsible for clean-up at the end.

“No, it’s not that,” Uhura denied, and Kirk swiveled in his chair to face her with a frown. “Khan and Malaya started off sparring, but now—“

Kirk popped up and went to lean over her shoulder, staring at the small screen. He caught one glimpse of Khan, gripping Malaya’s purple hair and savagely punching her in the face—while the other three just stood around watching—and he was off to the lift, Spock on his heels and Sulu sliding smoothly into the vacated chair.

“Bones, meet us in Cargo Bay 7!” Kirk snapped into the comm as the turbo lift sped them away.

“Captain, what is the problem?” Spock inquired, not having seen the monitor.

“That’s not sparring, that’s a beatdown,” Kirk snarled, eyes not even seeing the lift walls. He was angry at Khan, really angry, angrier than he’d been since they’d awakened him on the ship. He’d _trusted_ the man, stupid really, he’d boasted about his savagery before, ample evidence—and even if he had some kind of explanation, that was just how Augments did things, she’d heal up in a few weeks, no way, _no way_ , was that happening on Kirk’s ship—

“Captain, what do you propose to—“

Logical question, but Kirk didn’t have time to answer it—he was off the lift and running towards the small cargo bay where Malaya and Banjoko had been given bunks. McCoy joined them mid-race.

“What the h—l’s going on, Jim?” he demanded.

“Khan is apparently beating one of the other Augments,” Spock supplied when Kirk didn’t.

“S—t,” McCoy swore. “Well what are _we_ supposed to do about it?”

“I presume the Captain has a plan,” Spock offered.

The plan was, burst into the cargo bay, taking the Augments by surprise, and then Kirk threw himself at Khan, who had just finished kicking Malaya’s prone form, and shoved him up against a stack of cargo containers. “You sick son of a b---h, I am _not_ letting you f-----g terrorize anyone else—“

Khan did not move to defend himself but seemed genuinely amazed at Kirk’s behavior. “Do not move,” Spock ordered the others, brandishing a phaser, but apparently that only applied to Banjoko, because Hamish knelt down next to Malaya and McCoy, and Ruby jumped over to Kirk and Khan.

“It’s okay, it’s really okay, everything’s fine,” she insisted, a hand on both of them. “It’s really all okay, it’s not what you think, he’s just trying to help—“

Almost against his will Kirk felt some of the fury drain out of him, an unsettling sensation. He clung to what he could like a life raft. “How is beating her like a dog helping?” he spat.

“No, _you’re_ trying to help, Captain,” Ruby corrected quickly. “You see, he misunderstood, he was just worried—“

“Yes, I see,” Khan acknowledged. He was looking at Kirk like _he_ was the crazy one, though there might have been a tinge of admiration there, too, if Kirk hadn’t been too angry and confused to see it.

“What?” he demanded, trying to catch his breath suddenly.

“Jim, she’s fine!” McCoy called, and Kirk dared to glance away, watching Malaya hop to her feet gamely and then assist the slower McCoy. No blood pouring down her face, no bruises forming. She wasn’t even limping as she walked over.

“You’re alright,” Kirk blurted, glad of course but now totally perplexed.

“Yes, everything’s fine,” Malaya agreed. She was a pretty girl-next-door type, the kind of woman you could imagine as your buddy’s sister, though still with a slightly detached gaze as she looked at Kirk. “Oh, did you think—“

“Of _course_ I wouldn’t hurt her, Kirk,” Khan claimed patronizingly. “What do you think I am—“

“ _Don’t_ get me started,” Kirk warned him, and Khan stayed where he was, raising his hands placatingly. He turned back to Malaya. “How are you okay?” he demanded. “We saw on the monitor—“

Malaya looked around for the camera. “Oh, I guess from that angle it probably looked real,” she realized.

“It wasn’t real?” Kirk repeated faintly.

“He wasn’t really hitting her, Captain,” Hamish jumped in. “Well, only a little—“

“He was pulling his punches,” Banjoko explained, as Spock lowered the phaser on him. “To show us how we had to be careful—“

“If we were sparring with humans,” Malaya added quickly, “or any weaker species—“ Their voices overlapped in earnest defense until Kirk thought his head would explode.

Khan’s laughter cut through them and Kirk whirled on him. “Stop that!” Ruby scolded Khan ineffectually. “He was really upset!”

“I know!” Khan gasped out. “You could see it in his eyes. He really meant to murder me. With what, his bare hands?” Kirk glowered at him, not so much embarrassed at his mistake as angry at Khan for setting it up. And mocking it.

“You would have fought Khan?” Malaya’s voice did not hold amusement, only wonder. “To save _me_?”

“You would’ve gotten killed, man,” Banjoko commented, in a similar tone. “I thought you guys knew—“

“They know,” Hamish cut in. “They know what we can do, and—A human never—“ He broke off, seemingly too emotional to continue, and walked away from the others.

Khan was still chuckling, tactless as it might be. “Well, thank you, Kirk, for so amply demonstrating what I have been trying to explain to them,” he announced. “A human with a conscience, and a sense of honor, even where Augments are concerned.”

This should have been complimentary, but coming from Khan, it somehow wasn’t. “Shut up, you b-----d,” Kirk told him, before turning on his heel and heading for the door. He’d done the right thing, and only a sociopath like Khan would find that _funny_.

“Let’s try something a little less violent for our audience,” he heard Khan declare in the background. “I’ll teach you the Orion samba.”

“No, I don’t wanna dance with you, you were mean,” Ruby denied.

“Fine. Banjoko? I’ll lead.” The doors shut on them before the music could start.

Finally Kirk glanced left and right at Spock and McCoy. “I didn’t really have a plan,” he confessed.

“Well no s—t,” McCoy commented. He seemed only mildly exasperated, which was remarkable. “You really impressed that bunch, though.”

“With your reckless disregard for your own safety,” Spock added disapprovingly. “Hardly worthy of admiration.”

Kirk rolled his eyes. “It turned out okay, so…” Clearly this was not a standard Spock adhered to, no shock there. “Have some more cameras installed in the cargo bay,” he ordered. He didn’t think Khan had really done this on purpose, to get a reaction—he wouldn’t have bothered to hide his smugness, if he had—but Kirk wasn’t going to give him the opportunity to mess with them in the future. “And put some more people on watching them.” He’d been keeping it to Uhura as a form of discretion, but with five Augments running around she couldn’t be expected to monitor all of them, on top of her other duties. “And find them a d—n planet!” That order, unfortunately, would be a little harder for Spock to carry out with his usual alacrity.

**

The newly-awakened Augments settled into a routine quickly. Khan smothered them with attention at first—Kirk was starting to realize there was a lot more eye-rolling in the Augment camp than he’d been imagining—but eventually he backed off. Malaya and Banjoko took the news of Khan’s previous activities in this century disturbingly well—no tears like Ruby, no outburst like Hamish, more of a sober shrug, really, like what else could he have done? What else would _any_ of them have done?

Banjoko, who was an ace pilot, was particularly disappointed to learn the gigantic _Vengeance_ warship had been destroyed, with no plans to rebuild. In fact people on the Federation Council now bristled at the very idea of militarization, even in small ways when it might be prudent, thanks to Khan’s (and, okay, Marcus’s) actions. So by Kirk’s count that was now _two_ societal trends Khan had managed to derail, the first being genetic engineering, which until that point had had the best potential to feed a ballooning population and reverse catastrophic environmental damage. One group of supermen go bad and bam! No more genetically-modified corn allowed anywhere in the world.

_Fortunately_ , the intervening wars had taken care of the excess population and polluting technology. The more Kirk read about twentieth century history, the more he was convinced the Augments were _not_ the worst thing in it. More a sign of the times, than a cause of society’s downfall. The twenty-third century must seem like a paradise to them.

As much as Kirk hated it when Khan was right (though he supposed he ought to get used to it), he had to admit he _did_ find Malaya and Banjoko pleasant. Very regular, everyday sorts of people, hardly any pronouncements of superiority, and relatively accepting of the fact that Augments were no longer the strongest sentient species around. They both brimmed with confidence, of course—Banjoko kind of reminded Kirk of a Sigma Chi, jovial, easy-going, occasionally a little bit pushy in the way of people who don’t hear _no_ much, but terribly charming nonetheless. Malaya was quieter, but surprisingly sweet and thoughtful—“cute as a button,” McCoy had called her. That was before he saw video of her thrashing a practice dummy to pieces. But, afterwards she had seemed sad about breaking it.

Kirk noticed that, as Khan had mentioned, the five Augments didn’t often socialize as a group. Hamish and Ruby stuck together, and so did Malaya and Banjoko, and Khan moved between the two pairs though he clearly spent most of his “down” time with Hamish and Ruby. The two pairs could be in the same room yet have nothing to do with each other. It wasn’t that anyone was _mean_ to Hamish and Ruby; but Malaya and Banjoko’s gaze just sort of skittered past them, like one might learn to automatically overlook the legions of ensigns aboard the ship as they scurried about their duties.

Khan seemed to reinforce this hierarchy, but then he _would_ , not being such a fan of egalitarianism. Hamish was nurturing some trays of seedlings in their quarters; but Malaya and Banjoko had their own setup in the cargo bay, where they were supposed to learn agricultural duties by themselves. Same with knitting—Ruby was getting quite proficient, making brightly-colored sweaters of increasing complexity for Hamish and Khan, but the new Augments were told to figure it out on their own. Couldn’t have the lower Augments teaching the higher Augments something, Kirk supposed. At least Khan took the pioneer preparation seriously.


End file.
